Dramione Drabbles A to Z
by theamazingemily
Summary: This is a collection of OneShots  that are VERY unconected  about one of my favorite Pairings  Dramione . Well the first one is A is for Alibi. please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**A is for Alibi-**

**Hermione POV:**

I lurched upright in bed and looked at the clock. "Crap! Its already 11:00" I scrambled out of bed and threw on my robe not even bothering to reply to the "Good Mornings" and "Hey Hermione's" I hear. I'm already getting a late start. When I reach the common area for the prefects I take a right and enter the kitchenette that was added in recently. I quickly got out my recipe book and began to prepare my ingredients. "okay flour? Check. Sugar? Check Shortening? Check. Okay so now vanilla fresh chocolate and 2 eggs." As I started making the cake I began humming. Now that I'm not totally freaking out over this I can enjoy the old sensation of baking. It took me a while but I finally got the batter the way I wanted so I pushed it into the oven and set my timer.

-1 hour later-

"_Ding"_

I heard the timer and retrieved my cake and began to frost it. When I was done I sat it on the island behind me and started to do the dishes but when I turned around…

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY CAKE!"

As soon as I got done someone snatched my cake! But who…

I had _no _Idea who it could be so I began making a list of all the people who had access to this room:

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

As I finished my list I stashed it in my backpack and headed to get them all. If I had to drag them back here by their toes…I would. The first one on my list was Ron. Ron would probably be in the Great Hall eating. So I ran down this hall and round another and through a few corridors until I finally got there. "RON" I screamed. His head jerked towards me "What is it Hermion-" "Come here." I cut him off. "What is it?" he asked "come with me now" I barked. I grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him up to the prefect's common room. "Stay here until I come back or I'll hex you into next Thursday."

'Okay so that crosses out Ron.' I thought to myself 'Okay so who's next?' I look at my list:

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

Harry! He would be out on the quitich pitch! I took off into a full fledged run. Once I reached outside I spotted Luna and Neville studding under a willow. "Luna, Neville!" I called to them. "Oh hey Hermione" they called back in unison "Come here" I motioned as I said this with my hand. They slowly got up and walked over. "Yes?" Luna asked quite concerned "I need the both of you to come with me. Were having a prefect meeting but I am having to round everyone up myself. "Im on my way to get Harry as we speak so you guys have to come with me"

"oh okay then, come along Neville" Luna tugged on his sleeve as she pushed on in front of me

"I heard he was at the pitch earlier." She added

"Ya me too…" Neville agreed

"okay well then that's where we'll go"

As I said this I retrieved my note with the names

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

'Three down 7 to go' We reached the pitch soon after and picked up Harry who happened to be helping Ginny out with some flying lessons so that narrowed our list down to 5. Lavender would most likely be with Blaise, and so would the rest of the Slytherins. So after I dropped the rest of my crew off with Ron I continued to the dungeons.

I fetched my letter once more and crossed off the other 2 names:

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

Once I reached the painting I whispered the password and entered un-detected. "Pansy…" I whispered. "Panssssyy" I whispered again. She heard me that time and her figure protruded out of the hall and into the room where I was currently positioned. "What" she spat "oh…its you" she paused momentarily "What do you want"

"Well were having a prefect meeting In the common area and I needed to find you, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lavender." I answered quite matter-of-factly.

"Okay well you've found me, Crabbe and Goyle are in there" She pointed to the dorms behind her "But about Zabini… I haven't seen him all day" she rolled her eyes. "But he is probably with Lavender"

"I wouldn't doubt it" I smiled and she laughed

"So you didn't forget about today did you-" she began

"No! No, that's actually what this is about"

"Okay good!" she seemed to be relieved

"Well if you would, get crabbe and goyle and go on." I prompted

"hmm? Oh ya sure" she answered "CRABBE! GOYLE!" she screamed

"Whah eez et Panzay?" they asked

"Come on theres a meeting" she stoped

"How they became prefects ill never know" She smaked her forehead and I smiled

"No clue but I have to go on a scavenger hunt for Lavender and Blaise" I shrugged

"Well, maybe try the Gryffindor common area?"

"Ya, okay Pansy ill go. See ya later"

And I left. As I was walking to the Gryffindor common room I took out the note and marked off three more names.

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

Once I got there I gave the password to the fat lady and proceeded in, where I saw Lavender and Blaise playing a game (which looked like monopoly) on the coffee table. "Guys…prefect meeting I need you to come with me. "oh okay" they answered and got up and followed me back. And yet again retrieved my note and marked out the last of the names.

Ron

Harry

Ginny

Pansy

Lavender

Blaise

Crabbe & Goyle

Luna

Neville

When we entered the prefect common area I was greeted by everyone but Ron. Aparently he was still a little irked about me only yelling at him. I made everyone sit on the large couch and got my want out. While taping it on my other hand like a teacher preparing to whack a misbehaving five year old I started to pace back and forth in front of them. "So." I started "Which one of you want to explain how my fresh double chocolate cake disappeared this morning?" I stopped and looked "No? No one? Alright then what is your alibi Mr. Weasley? Where were you this morning at 12:30?"

"Wha- Well I was going down to the Great Hall with Ginny" he stammered.

"Ginny is that true?" I spat

"Yes. Yes it is" she replied confidently

"Alright then you both may leave"

After I said this they grabbed their things and left. Then I turned back to the rest of the lot.

"What about you Crabbe and Goyle where were you?"

At this Pansy spoke up

"They were with me" she pointed at them "I was going to Hogsmeade"

"All right" I sigh "You three can go too"

"Harry?"

"Me, Luna, and Neville were all eating with Ron and Ginny"

Luna and Neville just nodded curtly

"Gods! Fine then you can go too" I yell

"What about you Lavender?"

"Me and Blaise have been playing monopoly since three am" she yawned and then elbowed Blaise who was drifting off to sleep

"Huh? Ya we were. Can we go now? I was about to get her Park Place"

"Ya I suppose"

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best"

"Ya Ya whatever"

And the painting closed one final time.

'Who the heck took it then?' I mentally cursed

I almost started to cry. But I wouldn't until I broke the bad news.

I looked at the clock… 1:23pm it read

So I began to take the long walk of shame up to the boys prefect dorm.

I knocked on his door…

_Clank Clank CRASH!_

I barreled through the door

"Omigod! Draco! Are you okay?" I shrieked

"ya why?" he looked at me innocently

"…" I gaped

"Wha-"

"You… You have frosting all…all over you!" I laughed

"Frosting…? No no this? This is um-"

"Its fine" I laughed again "It's actually kinda cute" I smiled and wiped some off and and ate it

"Sorry about your cake." He added

"Its okay. I know it was your favorite."

"ya-" he stopped

"That's why I made it for you"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday Draco!" I hugged him

He hugged me back and looked at me smiling. "I thought you forgot"

"How could I forget my own boyfriends birthday?"

"I don't know" he answered as he leaned in and chastely kissed me. "By the way that cake was really good"


	2. Chapter 2

**B is for Balloon**

Draco POV

I woke up to the dim light of morning creeping through my window like snake on the prowl. It was my birthday and I was turning 4, and it was also my first day of preschool. My mother walked in a few minutes later and asked me what I wanted for breakfast. I told her some eggs would be nice and she smiled at me and picked me up and carried me to breakfast nook where my eggs were waiting. As I ate my father descended the steps with a clank and a thunk of his cane. "Good morning son" he nodded at me. I swallowed "Good morning father" I replied with a smile "Hmm… there seems to be something I'm forgetting" he tapped his chin in a fake thought "Ah I know" he suddenly reached into his pocket and handed me a skinny, long box. As I opened it my eyes opened in shock and amazement. It was a wand. My very first wand!

-30 minutes later-

My mother dropped me off at preschool. The big building towered over me and seemed to smirk In amusement at me. The big letters on the building read _Broomstick Babies Preschool._ My mother kissed my forehead and my father's words echoed in my ears from before we left. '_Remember what I taught you Draco, show those mudbloods who's boss' _And that's exactly what I planned to do . My mother left soon after and I was left alone to do to my heart's content. When I walked in I saw a variety of children running about and a few sitting alone. As I continued walking I saw a huge shelf full of books and a pretty brunette with curly hair reading or at least pretending to. When she looked up and saw me staring she smiled. Her Honey brown eyes filling with joy. She then got up and walked over to me where she extended a hand and said "Hi I'm Hermione"

"I'm Draco" I answered and took her hand. She shook gently as did I. But her next question shocked me. "So Draco how long have you known about magic?" she asked this almost as If it was a normal question.

"My whole life" I answered

"Oh wow! I wish I had" was her reply

And this confused me very badly.

"But I thought _all _wizards knew about magic from the time they were born" I stressed the word subconsciously.

"Oh no. I just found out the day before my fourth birthday" she smiled again "See my parents had no clue about magic. I'm apparently the only one in the family"

"What?" I answered "That means…you- you're a_ Mudblood_? I spat out the last word afraid it would burn my skin as I said it.

"What? Whats that?" she asked innocently

"Dirty, unclean, impure, fowl, ugly, indecent, mudblood" I repeated the words precisely as my father had but they had a different effect on me than they did the beautiful girl in front of me. I had no clue what these words meant but she obviously did. First her eyes welled up and then she whimpered and then she ran off. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings but its what father taught me. And before I knew it it was lunch time and the brown haired girl was nowhere to be found. The teachers didn't seem worried though. But I was. I had never made anyone cry. And the word ugly _hardly _described her. She was very pretty and I could feel my cheeks burn just thinking about her. After lunch was playtime and we all went outside where we were all given balloons and I met some other boys my age. One was about my size, his name was Blaise and the two that followed hims names were Crabbe and Goyle. They had also met the mudblood and agreed with my earlier thoughts about her. So they decided to play a trick on her. Blaise picked up a rock and threw it at her balloon and it exploded with an earsplitting pop. She screamed and everyone looked at her and then she toppled backwards scraping her arm on a rock. And upon closer inspection by me I noticed nothing different about her blood then mine. I had fallen a many of times and gotten hurt. But my blood was no better looking than her. As I looked at her face again, her eyes were welling up again and her brown orbs swirled with pain and fear. I had never thought this before but my father must be wrong. This beautiful girl in front of me couldn't be a mudblood, if that even existed. I then extended my hand to her much like she had the previous hour. She reluctantly took it and I helped her up. She was still crying but looked at least a little relieved. As we began to walk off I told her I was sorry for calling her that befor and she hugged me. It was warm and comforting. This girl was definitely different but different in a good way. "And to think all this over a balloon" I said as I reached her mine and we held hands walking back in for nap-time.


	3. Chapter 3

**C is for Clown:**

**Hermione POV**

**"Come on Draco it would be fun!" I tell him as he begins to walk off**

**"Im not going to some freak show" he scowled at me as he talked I pouted "Please? "**

**"No 'Mione! Im not going!"**

**"But I already bought the tickets!"**

**"Then take Ginny" He pleaded**

**"She and Harry are on their honeymoon remember?" I rolled my eyes "We were at their wedding 3 days ago"**

**"Oh ya…" he sighed in defeat**

**"Fine. Under one condition…" he paused**

**"Which is?"**

**"Promise me there will be no clowns"**

**"Colwns? Really?"**

**"Ya. What of it…"**

**"I hate them" he shivered**

**"Why there harmless! And funny!"**

**He closed his eyes and shook his head**

**"The circus is retarded like that Mione. They have creepy guys in makeup and giant shoes riding miniature bicycles and throwing things at eachother" he scowled again**

**"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I pretended to scold him "Are you afraid of clowns?"**

**"Wha- No!" he cleared his throat "No, of course not"**

**"Draco when we got married you promised me you'd never lie to me. So tell me the truth." I smiled "Are you or are you not afraid of clowns?"**

**He looked away "yewofs" he mumbled**

**"What was that honey?" I asked sweetly**

**"Fine! You win. I don't like clowns. But im not afraid of them" he crossed his arms. This usually ment the conversation was over because her was done talking. I laughed and kissed him on lightly on the lips. "Just be up and ready by 7:00, Were going to the circus." I added before I went on to the shower.**

**~The next day~**

**As I woke up the next morning I jumped out of bed and started to get ready. Much to my surprise Draco was allready up and preparing for the trip. He was wearing a plain white Tee and some jeans 'hmm' i thought 'maybe he could pose as a muggle' not that id ever tell him that. I smiled as i walked over and kissed him goodmorning. **

**"Well hello sunshine" I winked at him**

**"Hmm..." he replied. Of course he was going to be mopey!**

**"Draco?" i ask**

**"Yes love?" he answered**

**"Are you mad at me?" **

**"No! Why would i be?"**

**"I don't know, maybe because im forcing you to go to the circus?" I was slightly afraid of his reply so i started twiddling my thumbs. He aparently noticed and imediatedly imbraced me **

**"Com on 'Mione, its not gonna be that bad im sure" He added with a smile as he kissed me and pulled me over to the fireplace where we floo'd to the circus. **

**I grabbed our tickets and sent Draco to get some popcorn and lemonade. We both met at our seats which happened to be right up front. As the show began and the lights dimmed a pair of acrobats tumbled out into the ring. They did the most amazing routines. Then came the lion tamer. And by this time Draco was smirking. He was enjoying himself as was I. After the lion tamers came the elephant. A **_**singing**_** elephant. Well technicaly he played with his trunk. Draco was forcing himself not to smile. And I was flat out beaming. But i was starting to worry because after the elephants came the horse acrobats and then... **_**the clowns. **_**I can't believe he hates them. There so funny and adoreable! And how they contort into those tiny cars is beyond me! But i love it. My mum used to bring me every summer until they stopped coming to our town. I think i was 9 the last show i went to.**

**Oh no here they come. Now Draco was scowling as the others began to cackle at the sight. There was a Leaning house suspended into the air and a clown lady (which im pretty sure was really a man) was waving her arms in the burning building. As the others came in firemen costumes, one sprayed the other in the face with a hose and Draco rolled his eyes. I laughed and he looked at me incredulously. I then snuggled up to his arm and he relaxed...slightly. They finally got the fire out and calmed down the woman they realized she was about 300 lbs and she jumped into the other clowns arms from below he fell and she landed on top of him! I almost fell out of my seat! Then it was over soon after. After that the ring leader came out and did some magic which me and Draco both thought amusing. We knew he was actually a real wizard and recognised a few of the "tricks". Right at the end he chose a "subject" to be "hypnotized" luckily he didnt choose Draco or he might have hexed him into next week! So after this even Draco was smiling. We then heard spooky music and POOF! a clown poped right up in my face and scared the S*** out of me! I screamed and Draco lost it he laughed so hard i thought his lungs would colapse. I didnt think it was funny so i smaked his shoulder. By this time he was red in the face and holding his ribs. I had my arms crossed and then he said "Your were right 'Mione" i gave him a confused look "Clowns aren't scary they're freaking hilarious" **


End file.
